Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by busenbarkckick
Summary: A tester story. Introduction is a song fic but with a twist!. rest will be normal. Rating K for now.


_**This is my new fanfiction featuring all the Naruto charactors and different love situations. I don't own the characters.  
Rated M for mentions of rape and language later on!**_

**Introduction:  
Song Don't want to miss a thing by. Areosmith.**

HinataxNarutoxSakura**  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Naruto and Sakura  
I love you both enough to let Naruto go after you Sakura. I would stay awake to just make sure your both breathing. I love to see you both smile while sleeping on missions. While Naruto you were dreaming of a far awy place for you and Sakura I surrender under her to make her really happy! I could stay lost while you are here saying your vows. This moment I treasure the most.  
Your Friend Hinata.

NejixTenTenxLee  
**Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing**

My dear TenTen if I closed my eyes I think I'd lose you. I don't want to ever sleep even after hearing you were with Lee. I miss you more than ever but he deserves you. When I do sleep I dream of you and its always the best feeling I'll ever get. I could dream of The Main Branch being destroyed but still not as good as the ones with you. I would miss you during the imprionments. I would miss you to much.  
Neji Hyuuga**  
**

ShikamaruxTemari  
**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**

Temari  
I love sleeping next to you my sweet Temari. I love trying to figure out your troublesome dreams. I wonder if you dream of me there. I kiss your eyes that you love so much. Thank kami were together. I love this moment that brings us like this with know troublesome problems. Like Hinata loving Naruto. Him loving Sakura. Sakura loving Sasuke. Sasuke loving Hinata. Neji loving TenTen but she's with Lee after losing his chance. I love you forever and ever.  
Lazy lover, Shika

AsumaxKurenai  
**Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing**

My love  
Kurenai my love I will miss you and our unborn child. I don't want to close my eyes. Its because I'll miss you. I don't want to miss you giving birth to him. Our son. I dream of you now even on my death bed. I will miss you even in the underworld. I won' miss a thing I'll keep a watch on you and our son from Heaven.  
Love forever Asuma

KarinxSasukexHinata  
**I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

Dear Hinata  
I hate not being there to see you smile. I hate not being able to kiss you. I just want you even though you love that blonde dobe. I want you here not Karin. I hold her imagining you. I want to feel your heart and soil belong to me. I want you. For now I'll stay like this. Even if its forever.  
Sasuke

ShinoxKibaxGaara  
**Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing**

Dear Kiba,  
I love you so much like Gaara does, I don't want to sleep knowing you will be with him in the morning. I'd miss you if you did leave with him. I always will dream of you. The sweetest dream I could have of you would be interupted with one of you and Gaara. I will miss you when you leave Kiba. I just don't want to miss you. It hurts to much.  
Love Shino.

Everyone  
**Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing**

I will miss you.


End file.
